Talk:Season 4/@comment-156.34.193.45-20130128003224
'Expectations for season four. ' - This is the last season of Pretty Little Liars. I love the show, but another year and I think people will be over it. I'm actually afraid that everything will become boring. So I think it would be great, if this is the last season. -Maya is alive. - It takes place immediately after the events of season 3. -Emily tells Maya about everything about -A. - No more Paige and no more Paily. - Aria and Ezra break up for a while, because she needs to reflect about what she really wants to do in her life. But she understands that she's sure about one thing: him. - Big -A, after been revelead, explains how the -A team was born, how it raised, how it died. I would like to hear his/her voice background with flashbacks of everything. - Emily is very glad that Maya is alive, she thinks Maya was murdered but she was kidnapped by -A the whole time Emily tells Maya she never stop loving her and never loose her again ever. -Paige killed herself because shes crazy obssessed with Emily. - Hanna finally talks again with her father. she understands that he is part of her life for now, but she still loves him, and she is happy to see that he still cares about her. - Mona sees Hanna at the Apple Rose Grill. They don't talk too much, but Mona tells her good luck, for everything". - In the very last scene, the liars think about the past, what they have done, how much they have suffered, and how much they have grown since they met Alison. They promise each other they will see again, but they won't. They all leave Rosewood. 'Season 3B and finale ' - No more A-Team member revealed. Seriously, it will drag out too much if they decide to reveal it every fianle, and it will become less important, when in fact, it is VERY important (let alone Big A). - Focus more on Alison and what really happened to her, rather then A. - More Mona - less relationships (honestly, there are also some straight guys watching this show too who don't give a damn about Ezria, Spoby, but they say hate ''Paily so much because they are so gross ''etc) - In the finale, the liars see someone in a red coat, and they realize that this is the Big A. They now realize that Toby and Mona were simply workers for this person. - Toby died because he kill himself in prison for what he did to the girls in the past. - On 3B Finale Emily and Maya getting Married and they decide to have kids of their own someday. - The conenction between A, N.A.T, Jenna, Lucas, Ali, Toby and Ali's killer-- it will all be revealed in the finale. All other remaining loose ends are clarified. - A will frame someone and the liars will believe it , and a misunderstanding with this framed person leads to a violent physical confrontation between Hanna and that framee (maybe someone like Melissa or Jason). Mona saves Hanna, and the frame gets injured and sent to a hospital (but eventually recovers). The liars will find out that this person was framed by A. - By now, the liars and Hanna officially trust Mona after Mona tries to save them but Maya will help her. - Maya also decides to protect Emily and the girls by not to tell them who -A is but she needs proof that he/she is really -A. She push Mona off the road then she got hit by a car by -A. As the liars run up to her and call 9-1-1 and yelling for help. They all got text: I'm not done with all of you yet. This is just the beginning. So enjoy your lives while you can bitches. --A